


Year One

by Ladadee195



Series: The Boosh Attends Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Join Howard and Vince as they navigate they're first year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. From the moment they meet, through the sorting, classes, holidays, and bullies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone through a lot of trial and error with this fic. I wasn't sure if it should be a full story starting in year one all the way up to year 7 and maybe after that. Then I decided that I series was a better way to go. After all good old JKR managed 7 books why can't I? An so I give you year one, in all its awkward badly written glory. 
> 
> this first chapter is rather short I'm afraid. No worries, update time SHOULD be short.

The year was 1984 and the wizarding war had ended four years previously. It was still the only thing that people talked about, at least it stopped being the Daily Prophet headline three years ago. It still baffled even him, how had a one year old baby stopped the dark lord? It was the question of the century and he had lost interest in the story pretty quickly. All he cared about was that the danger was gone and that his parents could stop worrying. 

Some people would find it odd that an 11 year old would be up to date with the news, but the war had been going on practically since before he was born. Truth be told even at 7 he had worried that the war would make it impossible for him to start school, he liked to think that he was a well read intellectual child, but in reality he was just anxious and scared. He never was more grateful to a pureblood wizard, at least that’s what his father had told him for that last couple of years. He didn’t like thinking that his status was the only reason they were alive and whole while other families had been torn apart. Like the ones who had fought in the war only to lose their lives for unknown reasons. He sometimes wondered what had happened to that lucky infant, he hoped that he was being taken care of, being an orphan and all. 

That thought brought him back to the present, walking through the crowds of King’s Cross station . He knew a lot of kids attending Hogwarts this year might be orphans, lots of people had died or been reported missing over the last couple of years. It made him feel guilty, knowing he had both his parents with him when some kids probably had no one. 

“Cheer up Howard dear, I thought you were excited!” his mother smiled down at him as they approached platform nine and three-quarters. Howard’s trolley clattered along the uneven bricks making Lester’s cage clatter noisily. 

“I am” he declared as they stopped to let people pass by. He really was excited, it was hard not to be after all. 

The platform was packed when they made it through the gate but for once the crowded didn’t intimidate Howard because he only had eyes for the impressive scarlet steam engine in front of him. He was shaken from his stupor by his father.

“Come on son, lets find you a compartment” said his father patting him roughly on the back, encouraging him to move down the platform. Weaving through the crowd of students, parents, and siblings proved maddening. The consistent noise, owls screeching, kids screaming, the train’s whistle all threatened to overwhelm him yet, it was so exciting that he couldn't keep the amazed smile off his face. He, Howard TJ Moon was attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where he would continue the proud line of Moons being been sorted into Gryffindor, just like his father, and his grandfather, and so on. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After stowing his trunk and other belongings away, including his owl. Howard bid his tearful parents goodbye. They were still worried, always would be he supposed. He was 11 now though, and in some places of the world he would be considered a man. He told them as much just as the last whistle blew. An so with a few quick hugs and a exasperated promise to make friends, he finally boarded the train.

Finding a compartment proved even more difficult than navigating the crowded platform, especially after the train started to move. Almost all of them were full, or if they weren’t full he would get dirty looks, which didn’t give him a good outlook in the friends department. Feeling dejected already, he ventured towards the last compartment. To his surprise only two people resided inside, and they looked like first years as well. 

Without knocking, he slid the door open as quietly as possible, neither occupant noticed. At first, Howard couldn’t tell if either of them were boys or girls. On the left, sitting straight as a bored, already in they’re Hogwarts robes was a shoulder length black haired boy, at least Howard thought he was a boy. Either way they looked to be asleep, or...in a trance, he wasn’t sure. On the right however sat a small sandy haired boy who looked more like he was 9 then 11. He was still dressed in street clothes, a pink tee shirt of all things and flared denim pants, a pair of fashion boots were laid out on the floor. A canvas backpack sat on the seat next to him as he stared out the window at the passing countryside. He hadn’t heard the door open because of the large muggle headphones he had on. Howard had only ever seen them in store windows, he wasn’t even sure what they were for, only they’re name. He let the door slam shut, causing the small boy to jump in alarm. The other one didn’t even flinch. 

Fumbling with a rectangular silver box the boy turned and took off the headphones.

“Bloody hell! Don’t scare a bloke like that! You’ll give me a heart attack or somethin” he said with an obvious cockney accent and a mock glare. 

The first thing that struck Howard about this boy was his hair, he was tempted to ask if it were on backwards or a wig. Blonde and shaggy it framed the boys angular face perfectly. The second thing were his eyes, bright blue and big, like a pixies. 

“Oi small eyes, you listening?” asked the boy, waving a hand gaining Howards attention once again. 

“Sorry” he said finally “do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full” 

In an instant the boys demeanor changed. He smiled wide and nodded, grabbing his bag and putting it on the floor with his boots to make room

“Yea go on, its been dead boring since we pulled out of the station, wots your name? I’m Vince Noir! Do you like Gary Neuman?” he seemed to talk a mile a minute, it threw Howard off for a moment. Still he sat and regard the other boy for a moment.

“Uh thanks, my names Howard...Howard Moon, whos Gary Neuman?” 

“Whos Gary Numan!?” cried Vince in astonishment “only the best electro pop star ever! Where you’ve been livin? Under a rock?” Howard tried to keep the confusion off his face but was largely unsuccessful judging by Vince’s amused grin. “You gotta hear ‘em, he’s genius he is” the smaller boy demanded as he offered the headphones to Howard, who flinched and moved away. 

“Uh no thanks, look are...are you meant to be on this train?” He hadn’t realized at first but after talking to him, Howard wasn’t sure if this boy was even a wizard. 

“Wot? Course I am! Got my letter and everthin. Even my wand! Its well cool innit?” Vince said excitedly, producing a thin slightly bent wand for Howard’s inspection. Before now Howard had loved his wand. It was powerful looking and sturdy but now, looking at Vince’s graceful wand he felt jealous.

Jealous! Of another wizard’s wand!

That wasn’t very polite was it?

“Lets see yours then” urged the other boy, gesturing at Howard with his own wand; Howard was thankful that nothing happened when he did.

Reaching inside his inner jacket pocket, he pulled out his wand. Vince’s already big eyes widened even further in amazement before covering up a loud laugh with his hands.

“Excuse me sir, are you laughing at my wand?”

“No” the answer was strained and muffled, Vince still had his mouth covered, trying desperately to stifle his giggles.

“Whats wrong with it?” Howard quite liked his wand thank you very much. Big and powerful, the perfect wand for a boy...no, a man, a man of action and magic.

“Its ruddy big is what it is! Looks more like a branch then a stick, an look at this! Wots this about!?” Vince asked, pointing to the natural knot of wood that had been kept on the wand.

“Its a design choice”

“A design choice, it looks like a tumor”

“Whoa now, what about yours eh? Looks like a...twig”

“A twig? No way, your mental”

“An what about this?” Howard pointed out the curve at the base of Vince’s wand “that's an odd choice if I ever saw one”

“Ah no way! Its unique, elegant...like a swan”

“Elegant, like a swan?” Howard couldn’t keep a chuckle out of his voice.

“Yea, makes it easy to handle?”

“Have you used it?” 

There was a pause

“No”

“There ya go then, I rest my case”

“Oh shut up, you don’t even know who Gary Numan is, you don’t know anythin”

“I know what house I’ll be sorted into! Bet you haven’t got a clue”

“Yea? Which one?”

“Gryffindor, like my dad, and my grandfather” Howard said proudly. Vince only gave him a blank look. “You don’t know the Hogwarts houses do you?” he asked, suddenly feeling stupid. Of course, this kid was obviously muggleborn. Vince simply shrugged and fiddled with his wand.

“I didn’t even know I was a wizard until a few months ago when an old geezer, can’t remember his name, came to visit me and my foster parents. Said I was a wizard and gave me my letter. Up till then everyone thought I was gifted” he explained with a surprisingly shy smile.

It was a lot of information at once but one thing stuck out. Reaching into his own bag he pulled out a stack of cards and easily found the one he was looking for.

“Was this him?” he asked showing Vince the card with Albus Dumbledore’s portrait on it.

“Oh hey yea” Vince’s eyes widened again “Howard he moved! How’d he do that?” he asked taking the card for a closer look; Howard smiled.

“I’ve got a lot to teach you little man” 

“You gonna teach me everything you know?” asked Vince with a bemused giggle.

“Well, I’m going to try. It all depends on how good of a wizard you are” It felt good to impart knowledge after all the books that Howard poured over in preparation for school. “Like for starters, the Hogwarts Houses” at least the smaller boy looked interested now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triva for those seeking more answers to those questions they need answering. 
> 
> Wands!!
> 
> Howard's wand is a sturdy and made of willow branch with a dragon heart-string core. Its natural looking, and impossibly straight. A knot of wood was left to give it character, as Howard put it, a design choice. He went through quiet a few wands at Ollivander's. Every wand he tried seemed to fizz out on him, until he took the dragon heart-string and willow. He knew that was the one when he felt a slight excited hum at his touch which grew into a steady tempo, like music. 
> 
> Vince's wand is light, made of hawthorn wood with unicorn hair at its core. It looks fancy and elegant, with its light brown wood and slightly bent handle. He likes to fiddle with it when nervous. He had gone through at least 10 wands before landing on the hawthorn and unicorn hair wand. When he hesitantly took it from Ollivander he felt a shock of electricity before a sudden shower of glitter erupted from the end of the wand! Definitely the wand for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues! making more friends, an anxious trip across the lake, and the sorting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this chapter guys. There's a lot of house stereotypes described in this chapter and probably others. An I know how protective people are of they're houses and how fond they are so I want everyone to know that I love all the Hogwarts houses very much.

For most of the journey Howard explained what he knew about Hogwarts, its houses, and anything else he felt necessary to explain. An when the sweets trolly, pushed by a kindly older witch, ambled by he felt it prudent to buy them both a pumpkin pasty, and small box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans simply so the other boy could experience them.

“I hope I get Gryffindor like you ‘Oward” said Vince as they ate. Howard regarded him for a moment thinking the same thing, he was 50% sure he would get Gryffindor but it wasn’t up to him. 

“Well it's not up to you is it? When the sorting hat makes his decision you can’t change it, at least no one ever has…” he trailed off when he noticed the disappointed look on Vince’s face “but for what it’s worth I hope you do as well, I think you’d be a fantastic Gryffindor!” Vince’s face lit up with a wide smile.

“Thanks Howard” he said popping an every flavor bean in his mouth. Howard laughed loudly a second later at the disgusted look that soon came over the other boys face. Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath startling both boys causing them to jump slightly. 

In all the banter and education they both seemed to have forgotten about the other boy in the compartment. For a moment all three boys were silent until with a blank face the formally silent boy turned to them.

“Wotcher mate, thought you were dead” greeted Vince cheerfully.

“Uh hi I’m Howard Moon, this is Vince Noir, who are you?” said Howard much more politely. The boys dark eyes hardened and his frowned causing his forehead to wrinkle and his nose to scrunch up.

“I’m Naboo thats who, and I wasn’t dead. I was in a trance looking through space and time” He finished ominously. Howard noted that he also had a cockney accent, which was covered slightly by a pronounced lisps. 

“Whoa, time and space? What for?” asked Vince in awe of the other boy. Howard barely managed to not roll his eyes. This kid was obviously a first year and no first year, no matter how good at divination, could tell the future so early in life. 

“Was trying to see what house I would get, couldn’t tell” answered Naboo sadly. “You two should change into your robes, I expect we’ll be arriving soon” he finished, giving them each a look before leaving the compartment. 

“Well he’s a weird one eh? Wonder which house he will get” said Vince as they changed into they’re robes.

“Probably Ravenclaw, not a bad house mind you, full of intellectuals and bookworms. Wouldn’t mind Ravenclaw actually, think I’d fit in there” stated Howard, already imaging all the conversations about poets and authors he would have with his fellow housemates.

“That sounds right boring if you ask me” said Vince, putting his boots back on, grabbing his bag, and following Howard out of the compartment when the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station. 

Following the flood of students down the platform. A man, much taller than the train, was directing the first years towards him.

“First years this way! Ello all! I’m Rubeus Hagrid! Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I’ll be taking you across the lake” he said with a big smile that was just visible through his scruffy beard. 

“Across the lake?” asked Howard looking at Vince in confusion as if the smaller boy would have an answer. Vince simply shrugged but smiled excitedly nonetheless as they followed the others. 

Howard’s father never informed him of this particular tradition, probably so that it would be a surprise. Howard was surprised alright, horribly so. He wasn’t a huge fan of boats or water but if he wanted to get to Hogwarts and be sorted it seemed he had no other choice. Steeling himself, he sat down in the boat next to Vince just in time for the boats to move, as one, across the dark glossy black lake. Logically the boat ride would only take 10 minutes, still Howard found himself gripping his seat anxiously and shutting his eyes tightly. That was until he felt Vince nudge his arm roughly.

“Oi small eyes, you’re missing it” whispered Vince, nudging him again.

“What?”

“The view” 

His eyes snapped open in time to see the magnificent Hogwarts castle all lite up with thousand upon thousand of lights looming directly in-front of them. It seemingly rose higher and higher the closer they. Letting out a breath, one he hadn’t realized he had been holding, he felt a warmth spreading out from his chest as he gazed at the castle. 

“It’s amazing” he heard Vince whisper next to him. 

“Yea” he agreed, feeling properly excited for the first time. 

Five minutes later the group of first years stood in an expansive entrance hall before a large set of double doors. In front of the doors stood an older witch, she was giving them all a stern look as if she expected them to start breaking rules immediately. 

“I am Professor McGonagall, in a few minutes you will be lead inside and be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor…” Vince and Howard gave each other excited looks “...Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here at Hogwarts these houses will be like your family. Good deeds will earn you points, rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup” She paused here regarding them all silently before nodding “wait here” with that she left them to their own devices. Almost immediately the group started chatting excitedly.

“This is it Howard, you nervous?” asked Vince. Of course he was, but he wasn’t gonna let the other boy know that. Especially when Vince looked just as nervous. 

“No of course not. Been waiting my whole life for this moment, why would I be nervous?” He wasn’t even sure what he was nervous about anymore. There was maybe a chance he wouldn’t get Gryffindor, but he found he was more worried that Vince wouldn’t be joining him. Before Vince could respond however the huge doors opened, bidding them entry. 

Walking through the Great Hall the first thing Howard noticed was how every eye was on them, the second thing had him craning his head up at the ceiling. Enchanted to look like the night sky, completely with stars and clouds, it made the Great Hall look even grander. All around candles floated casting light on the large cathedral like windows that made up most of the walls. He snuck a lance at his friend- wait ...friend? Were he a Vince friends now? Or had they only stuck together out of necessity? He wasn’t sure, and now it was much too late to ask. He wish he had earlier, but it hadn’t occurred to him. Either way, he watched as Vince gazed everywhere at once, totally enthralled with everything. It made Howard happy to see the smaller boy so interested and excited about Hogwarts. 

Soon enough they were gathered near the front. McGonagall stood before them, next to her on a three legged stool sat the sorting hat. Oddly enough Howard had expected something more impressive than a tattered old relic. He was quite startled when the hat started to talk, no...sing.

“Yes, I talk  
Yes, I sing  
I can do many things  
Put away your doubts  
Button up your lips  
Because I’ll have you all sorted-”

Howard’s attention was sidetracked when he heard quiet giggling beside him, Vince was laughing at the hat! He glared and nudged him with his elbow.

“Shut up” he whispered 

“He’s horrible though” responded Vince, turning away and giggling some more. When the hat had finished its song, and once Vince stopped giggling, McGonagall stepped forward

“I will call your name, you will sit here and be sorted” she instructed unrolling a parchment scroll. As she called name after name Howard felt himself get more and more nervous the closer she got the Ms, until finally. 

“Howard Moon” she called, somehow looking straight at him. With a deep breath he made his way up and sat on the stool. He was grateful that when she put the hat on him, it didn’t fall over his eyes. For a moment nothing happened, then he heard a raspy voice in his ear that made him jump. 

“Hmm, oh! A Moon, haven’t sorted a Moon in a while. All proud Gryffindors you know” 

“I know, I would like that” thought Howard in response. 

“Would you now? Alas I don’t see any Gryffindor in your mind Moon”

“What?” asked Howard, horrified that the hat would just SAY that “my father and grandfather were Gryffindors!” 

“Yes, that is the interesting thing isn’t it? Would you like to know what I do see?”

“No…” 

“I see Slytherin, yes that is where you belong, admit it. You want friends don’t you, success, power? That is where you’ll achieve these things. You feel out of place even here Moon. Slytherin will help you” the Hat said as if trying to convince Howard.

“Please, I..I want Gryffindor, like my father! Or-or Ravenclaw! I’d do well there don’t you think?” the hat merely laughed and completely ignored him.  
“I’m thinking Slytherin!” cried the hat outloud. There was clapping as the hat was removed and in a daze he made his way automatically to the Slytherin table. Sitting down he barely looked up in time to hear Vince’s name called. 

“Vincent Noir” called McGonagall with a raised eyebrow.

Vince confidently walked up and sat down. For a long moment after McGonagall put the hat on the fluffy head of hair everything was silent. The moment turned into 15 minutes, in which everyone in the Great Hall started to murmur excitedly. 

“What's wrong?” asked Vince, looking nervous now instead of confident. 

“It seems…” started McGonagall glancing back at Dumbledore, he nodded. “That we have a hatstall, hasn’t happened in awhile, in-fact I caused the hat to stall myself. A hatstall occurs when the hat has trouble sorting you” 

Vince merely frowned and squeezed his blue eyes shut, a few more seconds passed before the hat finally made its decision. 

“Let it be...Ravenclaw!” it called, causing the Great hall to break out into applause. Howard starred as Vince hopped down and took his seat across the hall at the Ravenclaw table. They made eye contact and Vince shrugged at the confused frown that Howard was giving him. It seemed neither of them were destined for Gryffindor. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after dinner, and after Dumbledore’s peculiar speech. Howard laid in bed in the Slytherin boys dormitory and thought about how it had all gone wrong so fast. First he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor (what would his father think?) and then he hadn’t even gotten lucky enough to have Vince sorted into the same house as him. It wouldn’t be so bad if Vince were with him, but he wasn’t, he never would be. Vince was probably fast asleep up in Ravenclaw tower, forgetting all about that freak he met on the train. 

Meanwhile…

Vince, likewise awake and trouble. Sat in the Ravenclaw common room, absentmindedly fiddling with his wand and staring into the white marble fireplace. He found he missed Howard’s company and he couldn’t stop thinking about the sorting. About all the things the hat had said to him after it had finally made up its mind. He was creative and talented. Ravenclaw would allow those traits to flourish and lead Vince to a life he always wanted...fame. To make a name for himself and be loved. He hoped it was true, his doubts and yes loneliness kept him awake well into morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Triva!
> 
> Sorting Vince and Howard was difficult. I knew off the bat that Vince would be the hardest, I have a lot written about it, he tends to exhibit strong tendencies of each house through out the three series. However through the whole process Ravenclaw kept coming back to mind. It made the most sense, he's a lot like Luna Lovegood who everyone knows isn't a "traditional" Ravenclaw. He's creative and thinks out side of the box, if your a Ravenclaw you know that isn't ALWAYS about books and cleverness ;) Besides it helped a lot that Noel would definitely be a Ravenclaw! 
> 
> Howard on the other hand, I wasn't sure really but I knew what he SHOULDN'T be, and that would be what he would want. Houses like Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are all the things that Howard wants to be but very rarely is. When I asked for input I was told Slytherin and after a good thought I figured that while it isn't technically the perfect fit it IS funny and follows his narrative. We all know that Howard and Julian are Hufflepuffs of the highest degree anyway. 
> 
> Also it wasn't shown but Naboo is sorted into Ravenclaw, I mean...duh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning brings more doubts, resolutions, odd sightings, and classes begin with horrible results. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that this is probably one of the shortest chapters with the least bit of plot ever, but at least its the start of a beautifully weird friendship so that's good at least.

The next morning found Howard begrudgingly making his way back to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes started. He wasn’t hungry though, he was hoping to talk to Vince about last night and maybe get to know the smaller boy more. In all his brooding after the sorting he realized that he knew next to nothing about Vince Noir. Only that he was muggle born, and had foster parents. Sure they hadn’t known each other long, and Howard hadn’t said much about himself either but he felt like they had connected somehow. Probably somewhere between insulting each others wands, and sharing half a box of jelly beans.

He scanned the great hall as soon as he arrived, hoping that he could spot those feathered blonde locks easily but after a few minutes he concluded that Vince wasn’t there and probably wouldn’t be for the remainder of the meal. Feeling dejected he sat down to a plate of bacon and eggs and watched the doors in-case Vince did decided to come to breakfast. He was soon distracted from his meal and thoughts by a few older students further down the table. He recognized one, a chubby boy with brown wavy hair, as one of the prefects from the night before. He was yelling something about leprechauns stealing his socks. He was american and his clothing looked 2 sizes to small. It was a strange site to see as the other students tried to quiet him down until another boy, Howard also recognized him as the Head boy, marched up to the prefect and smacked him upside the head. 

“Be quiet Fossil or I’ll jinx you into next week” 

The violent gesture and threat made the perfect stop screaming instantly.

“Yes Bainbridge, sorry Mr. Headboy sir” said the prefect before sitting down 

It was undoubtedly the strangest morning Howard ever had…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down in his first class was a relief, like a fresh balm on a disheartened soul. Class work he could do; he could distract himself with knowledge and learning. Besides his first class was Potions, he had always enjoyed helping his mother and he figured he would be an ace at it. Setting out his equipment he almost fell off his stool when Vince appeared next to him without warning. 

“Alright?” 

“Vince! You scared me! I could have dropped something!”

“Serves you right for scaring me on the train yesterday” mentions of the train times reminded Howard of just why he had been so grumpy that morning.

“Why weren’t you at breakfast, and...why are you here now?”

“Slept late” Vince confessed, running a hand through his hair nervously “was up all night, uh...planning my outfit” he said, gesturing to himself proudly. All Howard could tell was that instead of the required uniform Vince had simply worn another t-shirt under his robes. He was also pretty sure the smaller boy was still wearing jeans instead of slacks and his boots instead of trainers 

“It took you all night to figure that out did it?”

“I have an extensive wardrobe Moon, also didn’t you look at your class list? Ravenclaws and Slytherins share this class” 

“Oh…” said Howard dumbly. Vince grinned at him and started gathering his own supplies

The lesson flew by for Howard, but during the practical part in which they actually started a simple potion Vince talked non-stop as he counted, chopped, sliced, and measured ingredients with varying levels of accuracy. All the while Howard continually stirred the bubbling bright yellow concoction. At least it was meant to be yellow he thought with pride. 

“Boys! It's a sunshine potion, this looks more like ...uh well like a rain cloud doesn’t it? Might want to start again” said Slughorn a few tables away. 

“...anyway, I got lost on the way to class yea? Had to ask the head boy, name was Dennis reminded me of you a bit. He was talking to the other prefects about the Slytherin head boy? Said he was a wanker” Howard couldn’t help a laugh, remembering the older boy from breakfast. Vince grinned happily, handing over 4 eels eyes. Howard added them without really looking and almost suddenly the happy yellow color turned an acid green and started to foam up and over the rim of the cauldron. 

“Vince!” accused Howard as they back away from the foaming mixture.

“I didn’t do it! It was fine a moment ago!” the foam had slowly bubbled down the sides and was now dripping onto the stone floor. Before it could become more of a mess Slughorn hurried over. With a wave of his wand the potion, the foam, and their grade for the day vanished.

“Well! That could have been a problem” said Slughorn sounding more amused then he looked.”seems that to many eel eyes were added. A simple mistake I suppose, unless the mistake was caused because of all that chatter I heard over here Mr. Noir?” before Vince could respond Howard found himself taking the blame.

“It was my fault professor, I wasn’t checking the ingredients” it was a bad accuse. 

“A simple mistake then” stated Slughorn with a sly look before leaving them and their empty cauldron. 

The bell rang seconds later.  
They were both quiet while they collected there things and left the potions classroom. Once out in the hallway Vince became talkative again. 

“Why’d you go and do that for? It was still my fault that I didn’t give you the right amount”

“Yea but that’s what friend do right? cover for each other?” Howard didn’t know, having never had a friend until now. 

Vince’s eyes lit up and he smiled wide.

“We friends Howard?” he asked. Howard swore he saw those blue eyes sparkle.

“If you’ll have me” he joked sardonically slowing to a stop in the hallway. He was thrown off guard when a pair of skinny arms wrapped around him for a hug, in the middle of the crowded hallway! “Don’t touch me!” 

Vince let go immediately and looked up at him ”sorry” he muttered stepping back looking sheepish but with a shy smile. Like he hadn’t meant to do it but wasn’t upset that he had. To be fair, Howard wasn’t all that upset either. He had just been startled and was a bit embarrassed. 

“It's fine little man, just a little warning next time alright?” 

“Yea alright” responded Vince. His megawatt grin was back and as they started walking again he nudged the other boy in the shoulder. “So we’re friends?”

“Yes” 

“Genius”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much trivia with this one unfortunately. Only that I decided that while it was impractical and possibly dangerous to make Fossil a perfect for Slytherin house, it was also funny and echoed his position of power at the Zooniverse. You'll get more of good ol' Bob Fossil later ;)
> 
> Bainbridge was another that I wanted to have that echo of power, so Head Boy it was, and if anyone from the cast is meant for Slytherin its him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasons change, the boys fall into the ease of friendship, and Christmas brings with it snow and good feelings all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! another short one. I think they're all going to be this short, at least for this particular year. I'm chugging along, half way done with the last chapter I just hope I don't burn my self out, wish me luck and enjoy.

September bled into October and then into November, before long they became inseparable. Where one went, the other was sure to follow. It became an everyday occurance to find either Vince in the Slytherin’s common room, or Howard in the Ravenclaw tower, browsing through the books while Vince chattered on about one muggle musician or another. They would spend hours lounging about in Howard’s bed, homework forgotten in favor of exploding snap. On any given weekend or afternoon you could find them down by the lake, no matter the weather, trying to catch glimpses of the suppose giant squid or making up funny little songs that neither of them quite understood but enjoyed all the same. 

It was during one of these outings that Howard received a letter via his owl. They had just finished a crimp, as Howard had been affectionately calling them, about the carrot soup from last nights dinner when the old owl swooped down and nearly crashed headlong into a nearby tree. 

“I swear he’s blind Howard, how could he miss us?” said Vince following Howard to the downed bird. Howard ignored the comment, owls had very good eye sight and he doubted Lester as old as he was had gone blind. Crouching down he gently removed the crumbled letter from the birds talons and sat down on the cold ground. Vince sighed and followed suit, moaning over the fact that he would have grass stains on his flares. 

Vince watched silently, for once, while Howard read the letter. It took an agonizing long time and when he was finished Vince had collected a sizable mound of ripped up grass. 

“So wots it say?” urged Vince nudging him in the shoulder with his own. 

“Its from my parents” Howard sighed refolding the letter and placing it back in the envelope neatly.

“I know that, who else would send you mail you-” Vince cut himself off abruptly when he saw the look on Howard’s face “-I mean, wot they say?” 

“It's not really your business is it Vince?” said Howard, standing and dusting his cords free from dirt. Vince remained sitting, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them tightly trying to keep warm. It was his own fault for only wearing a scarf instead of his heavy cloak. 

Scowling, he looked up in annoyance when it became clear that Howard really wasn’t going to tell him.

”oh go on, just tell me, you’ll feel better after.” Howard merely sighed. 

“Well, they don’t hate me” Vince rolled his eyes at that dramatics but his smile was still fond. “But I know my dad is disappointed, I broke a 6 generation streak of Moons to be sorted in Gryffindor. My mum doesn’t much care where I was sorted, she’s a Hufflepuff. She’s more concerned with my eating habits,...” Vince couldn’t help a smile, he secretly thought that Howard would’ve made a wonderful Hufflepuff. If he only relaxed and was himself more often.   
“...and um...she wants to meet you” this made Vince freeze and blink in confusion at the taller boy. 

“Me? You told her about me?” 

“Of course I did. Don’t tell me that Vince Noir Rock-n-roll star has suddenly gone humble just because his mates mum wants to meet him” joked Howard with a raised eyebrow.

“No! Just wasn’t expecting an invitation so soon” he confessed, taking Howards offered helping hand and heading back inside. “So Christmas?” asked Vince as they walked. 

“Yup, she’s excited to meet my best friend” Howard responded just as flurries started to softly fall around them, indicating that winter was indeed on the way. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up christmas morning was an odd experience. Most all because Vince was there next to him, snuggled up in a blue fluffy sleeping bag on his bedroom floor. 

The night before Vince had suggested a blanket fort and Howard had agreed simply because he had never made one. He said as much and Vince had gone on a long speel about his time in the jungle and how forts had been a big part of his upbringing. Howard had smiled, already used to Vince’s jungle stories, he enjoyed them. Even if he sometimes wondered how true they were. Not that it mattered if they were or not, of course. They made the smaller boy even more endearing then he already was. 

So Howard had smiled and asked Vince to teach him about blanket forts. This request prompted Vince to go about collecting every blanket and pillow in Howard’s room. All the while boasting about being called a fort genius back home, how all the other kids were envious of hs skill and named him king of forts. Howard as always was inclined to believe him until the first fort came tumbling down around them. He helped with the second one and it had stayed up all night. He was quite proud of it really, especially since he had never tried to construct one before.

Sitting up, he inspected the colorful fort made with at least five blankets, string, a lamp, his desk chair and one of the posts from his bed. He knew they would leave it up well after christmas. He crawled out of the fort to discover fat snowflakes drifting slowly past his window. Looking out he discovered the whole country side covered in a blanket of white. With an excited smile Howard ducked backed into the blanket fort and shook Vince’s shoulder until the other boy whined and smacked at him.

“Wake up Vince, it’s christmas morning.” Vince blinked up at him, scowled and roller over. Apparently the Ravenclaw was not a morning person. 

“It’ll still be christmas in a few hours, go back to sleep will you?” Vince said groggy with sleep and muffled by the pillow he had pressed his face into. Shaking his head Howard gave him another light shove before leaving the fort.

“Come on little man, you don’t want to sleep through christmas morning around here” he said locating his nutmeg brown bathrobe on the back of his door just where he left it.

“Why?” Vince asked from inside the fort before sticking his head, messy hair and all, out of the entrance. “Are there wizard christmas traditions?” his eyes were wide with excitement, no trace of sleep left in them. 

“You’ll just have to come down and find out” replied Howard with a cocked eyebrow and a teasing smirk. 

“Tease, why you so chipper?” asked Vince finally, climbing out of they’re fort. 

Howard thinks, at first he chalks it up to christmas spirit but he’s never had much of that before. Then, as he watched Vince in his pajamas rumbled from sleep with they’re blanket fort behind him he realizes that he’s happy because he just had his first sleepover with his first friend in his first blanket fort.

“No reason, maybe it’s all the snow outside” he nodded towards the window. Vince beamed and bounded over, pressing his pointy face into the pane excitedly. 

“Can we go out there?” asked Vince. 

“Maybe if you’re good” he teased again still feeling that inexplicable happiness.

“Ugh, you sound like Trisha” responded Vince with a grimace, turning away from the window and fixing Howard with a disturbed frown.

“Whos Trisha?” 

“My foster mom…”

“Oh..” that gleeful feeling fell away almost as fast as it had come. Howard never asked about them, nor did he ask about Vince’s birth parents. It was rude for one thing and he figured that Vince would tell him sooner or later. Still Howard suspected that Vince wasn’t happy with his home life. He sometimes wondered if the smaller boy would rather go back to the jungle or where ever he was found, but then sometimes Vince would turn to him with a bright smile and gush about magic, or Hogwarts, or how happy he was to be Howards friend and he would forget the notion. 

Besides, Howard’s parents, no matter how traditional loved Vince as soon as they met them at Kings Cross. Howard knew because there were at least 5 presents down stair for the Ravenclaw at that very moment. 

Correction, there were seven. There were two more then the last time Howard looked. His father confirmed this when he confessed later as they opened presents to having gone out the night before. Vince had thanked them profusely, delighted to find a modified muggle cassette player under the tree, so that it would work even at Hogwarts since his own stopped working a week after being at the school. When Howard’s parents asked what Vince would like it was one of the only things he could think of, remembering the huge fuss the Ravenclaw had made upon discovering that the device would not work within the walls of Hogwarts. Vowing to finally make Howard listen to it one day he all but dragged him out the door to play in the fresh snow. That was how the rest of the holiday went; fall asleep at night in the fort, wake in the morning for breakfast before either exploring the cold countryside or going into town for sweets and books.

It was the best holiday Howard ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not much to say for this chapter except that blanket forts are cool and I used to be a genius fort builder my self but I think you loose the skill when you reach adulthood, which is just sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classes start again and the bullying has gotten out of control. The boys are separated for the first time since meeting, which never bodes well for Howard does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish these chapters weren't so short but I kinda also like them that way, they're like snapshots. I really like this chapter, and was pleased with my self after writing it. Hope you all enjoy it as well.

The week back at school, after classes started was hard for both of them. Due in part because of homework and unfortunately their other classmates. It was always something, a spider in his bed or Vince’s mirror being spelled to show only horrific details. Howard was used to not being liked, a lot of the other kids that lived around him weren’t fans of him, but Vince apparently was rather popular at his muggle school. So the fact that his other housemates constantly belittled him, stole his belongings and messed with his mirror upset him greatly. 

It was one of these instances where the bullying took a turn for the worst. Before they had all been mostly harmless pranks, but one morning in late january Howard had managed to get Vince to come to breakfast. The smaller boy had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice when a moment later great boils started to appear all over his body and face.

The scream that came from the Ravenclaw table that day was almost deafening. The whole table except for Howard and Naboo, fell into uproarious laughter at the successful prank. Howard swore up and down later that he would have bravely stood up and defended Vince until he was blue in the face, if it hadn’t been for Naboo smartly dragging he and Vince from the Great hall and away from the embarrassing laughter. It wasn’t until they had made it to the infirmary that unusual Ravenclaw spoke

“I knew something like that was gonna happen” Naboo stated irritably as they helped Vince into the nearest bed.

“What do you mean you knew?” asked Howard eyeing the other boy suspiciously.

“Tea Leaves” a teacup was handed to him. Sure enough in the dregs were the words; “DON’T TRUST THE JUICE”. 

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Howard almost yelled the question, but a portrait of an elderly witch on the wall shushed them so he didn’t, but he did whisper it venomously at the Ravenclaw boy. 

“Wasn’t sure what it meant, though in hindsight it was obvious wasn’t it?” 

“...Probably…”

“Especially after Bollo said that he had a bad feeling about breakfast” Naboo went on as if he hadn’t stopped talking. At this point Howard had no patience for talking cat familiars or their oblivious 11 year old companions, he just wanted to know if Vince would be ok. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey appeared looking annoyed 

“Whats happened?” she asked brushing them aside and checking Vince. 

“I think someone spiked his pumpkin juice mam” supplied Naboo offering the half drunk juice to her. Howard watched as she sniffed the contents, hummed, then went away again. 

“O’ward” Vince called, sounding shaky and worried. He sounded wrong, but Howard knew he would be fine. He tried to be confident in that thought.

“You’ll be alright little man”

“How does it look? My face?” the question made Howard roll his eyes but smile all the same.

“Still pointy and annoying as always. Madam Pomfrey may be able to fix that too” 

“As if, its my best feature! You’ll just have to live with it” Vince replied with an amused smirk. Before Howard could respond in kind Madam Pomfrey swept back in, shot Howard and Naboo a hard look before shooing them away.

“Out with you both, can’t have you two hanging about all day”

“What about Vince?” it felt wrong to leave the smaller boy all alone in his condition. 

“Don’t you worry Mr. Moon, I’ll have Mr. Noir fixed in no time, he’ll be fine by dinner. Now off with you” 

Vince waved with a frown as they left the infirmary. Once out in the corridor Howard realized he was alone with the odd Ravenclaw. Naboo was watching him with unease. 

“You ain’t gonna start crying are you Howard?” 

He most certainly was not! Even though they hadn’t spent any extended amount of time apart since they met. An even though it had only been 5 months, it somehow felt like a lifetime already. So no, he was not going to cry. He was going to go to class and then see Vince again at dinner.

Except that classes were boring. Potions was lonely and quiet as he successfully brewed his potion without Vince there to ruin it. History of Magic, usually Howard’s favorite, seemed dull without the talkative Ravenclaw at his side. Transfiguration was miserable without Vince there to cheer him up after a failed go at that days assignment; turning a crow into a pastry. He had managed the shape just fine but the pie still had feathers and cawed. In Charms, Vince’s favorite by far, it was worse. Flitwick had them practicing a simple mending charm to fix rips and tears in cloth. Vince would have loved it, and probably would have mastered it in seconds. 

By the time lunch came Howard was missing his friend more than he ever thought he could. Without Vince he didn’t feel welcome at the Ravenclaw table, not that he really wanted to sit with the same people that had cruelly pranked Vince anyway. His saving grace was his last three classes of the day that weren’t shared with the Ravenclaws but the Hufflepuffs. He enjoyed Herbology and Defense Against the Dark arts just fine but Astronomy baffled him. He wished Vince or even Naboo were there to help. 

He was thankful when the afternoon came and he could escape the castle for a bit before supper. Usually he and Vince would walk around the grounds, explore, joke and just...talk. It was one of his favorite activities but without Vince there it wasn’t as fun, it was just cold and again lonely. Making his way down towards the lake he failed to notice that he was being watched. 

It became apparent that he was not alone when an older boy, one he didn’t recognize appeared from behind a few boulders near the edge of the lake. His long dark hair was shoulder length and looked wet as if he had just been in the water. He had noticeable dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t been sleeping. Howard could see the green and silver emblem on the boy robes indicating a fellow Slytherin, that fact didn’t bring Howard much comfort. The way the other boy was staring at him definitely didn’t bring him comfort. 

“H-hello?” greeted Howard feeling awkward, especially since the other boy would NOT stop staring. 

“I’m Gregg” said the older boy in a faint nasally voice. 

“My names Howard” replied Howard, trying and failing to not seem disturbed. 

“I know, been watching you Howard, when you come down here with other one” Gregg said, approaching Howard with a bright smile. This prompted Howard to back up a few paces and scramble to find his wand in his robes. He paused when he saw Gregg pass straight through fallen branch instead of stepping around it. 

“Your a ghost!” he exclaimed, feeling relieved somehow. 

Gregg continued to approach him, though his smile had dimmed. “Was hoping you wouldn’t notice…” 

“Hard not to, um did you say you’ve been watching me?” 

“hmm Howard gets Gregg, you know me, your lonely too” said the spirit reaching out for him. Howard yelped when he felt a cold clammy hand grab his wrist. He tried to pull away but Gregg just tugged him close “you know me, you could like me...right?” 

“N-no!” stuttered Howard finally yanking his hand away and making a mad dash across the grounds, away from the lake and the ghost. He didn’t stop running until he reached the entrance hall. He could hear the constant chatter of supper in full swing but he suddenly wasn’t hungry. After a quick check of the Great Hall he concluded that Vince wasn’t there, so much for seeing the Ravenclaw for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to the infirmary took longer than Howard remembered, even when he took the stairs two at a time, blessedly missed a vanishing step, and took a shortcut. He tired to act natural when he entered the quiet infirmary but that had never been a strong point for him unfortunately. Instead of calm he looked panicked and worried, but he couldn’t help an elated smile when he saw Vince’s bright grin when he approached. He realized too late that Vince wasn’t alone. Next to him was another Ravenclaw boy, a fellow first year if Howard remembered correctly. They must have had dinner judging by the empty dinner plates on the bedside table. 

“Alright Howard? you remember Leroy yea?” 

“Hey Howard, they wouldn’t let Vince go to supper so I came to keep him company, hope you don’t mind” said Leroy with a friendly smile.

“Apparently the potion I was slipped was stronger than Pomfrey thought, wants me to stay overnight until the swellings gone down” Vince didn’t look happy about that fact. His frown looked ten times sadder with what looked like healing lotion covering his face. “How were classes? Sorry I missed dinner Howard, weren’t my fault” 

“It's fine little man, didn’t get to dinner myself” explained Howard, suddenly recalling just why he missed dinner in the first place. “I think I encountered a ghost actually, down by the lake. I didn’t even know there were any ghosts outside, and he wasn’t like a normal ghost! He touched me, grabbed my wrist!” he exclaimed holding up his wrist. He was aware that there wasn’t a mark, but it felt as if there should have been. Vince and Leroy stared at him for half a second before Leroy grinned excitedly,

“Hold on, was this ghost dressed as a student?” 

“Yes!”

“You met Old Gregg!” 

“He did say his name was Gregg, but did you just say he had been a student?”

“He was, the Old thing is just a name students gave him. I think he’s even older than Moaning Myrtle ya know? Anyway, Legend says that every year Old Gregg chooses a first year to haunt” Leroy laughed “Looks like he choose you Howard” this prompted Vince to laugh as well but when Howard shot him a look the laugh died and became a badly suppressed giggle. 

“Great! We’ll have to avoid the lake at all costs Vince, I’m not going back with him there”

“Whatever you say O’ward” said Vince with a wide yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a fact!
> 
> when I first started planning, Gregg was going to simply be that weird classmate that everyone avoids like the plague, but when I finally got to him it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like him, still doesn't really but I think its closer to who his character is. An I really like what I ended up with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is here, the boys continue to banter, and Quidditch is played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter everyone! but have no fear for Year Two is in its beginning stages and I'm REALLY excited for it, its gonna be a fun one. However it might come slower then Year one, I lost my freedom to hand write it while at work, something about working instead of writing, who knew. Anyway, hope you like this one, its short AGAIN but it has some good bits.

They didn’t stray too close to the lake after that, just incase Old Gregg had truly chose Howard to haunt. Instead they opted to venture as close to the forbidden forest as humanly possible. Vince always wanted to go further in, stating that if any creature wanted to eat them he would talk to it, show it some dance moves, maybe give it a perm. Howard refused every time, countering that it was against the rules and unsafe. Which is why they now sat near the tree line, just off the path. Howard sat against a stump pouring over his Astronomy homework while Vince paged through yet another fashion magazine while laying in the grass. 

It was late February and snow still littered the grounds but the sun was out, shining warmth down on them. Howard tried to focus on the long essay in-front of him, he still wasn’t sure which planet was in retrograde or what that meant, but he kept feeling eyes on him, wide expressive blue eyes. With a sigh he bowed his head closer to the parchment in his lap and tried to ignore it.

“Hey Howard?”

Was it Mars or Mercury?

“Howard?”

What did retrograde even mean?

“Howard?”

How many pages did he have so far?

“Howard? Howard? Howard? Howard? Howard?” 

He sighed again and finally looked up at the other boy “what?”

“You know the black bits in bananas? Are they pixies eggs?” Vince asked as he took a bit from the banana he had left over from breakfast.

“Don’t ever talk to me again” instead of heeding this demand Vince smiled and moved to sit directly next to him. 

“Cause Leroy reckons that one in five have been infected, I didn’t believe him, thats ridiculous, but then the more I thought about it the more likely it seemed ya know? So I asked Naboo, cause he knows everthin and he said that pixies don’t like bananas! Can you believe that!? Then I started to think of a way to get them buggers to try some! An what better way then banana bread, its genius. Except I don’t know how to bake or even where the kitchens are so I gave up cause if they don’t like bananas they ain’t things I want to associate with. Now I just think Leroy was pulling my leg, whaddya think?” 

“I think I have an essay to finish, don’t you have homework?” 

“Yea, finished it”

“All of it?”

“Yes” replied Vince rolling his eyes and opening his magazin again to a random page. 

“Even that essay about Goblin rights that Professor Binns set?” This caused Vince to pause before looking up at him with a shy smile.

“No, but I was hopin you would maybe let me see yours?” 

“No way am I letting you copy!”

“It wont be word for word! Just the important bits!”

“How will you ever pass finals if I keep letting you copy?”

“I don’t know, I’m the sunshine kid, I always come out on top”

“Yea, top of the most annoying prat list.” 

Vince faked gasped and shoved at Howard’s shoulder playfully. “Take it back!”

“Can’t take back whats true!” he said laughing when Vince sat up and shoved him again, putting all his weight into it, which wasn’t much. 

“Take it back or!....or...or-”

“-Or what? You’ll come at me?”

“Yea I will!”

“What if I come at you first?”

“Not likely” scoffed Vince finally backing off.

“And why not? I’ve got a whole catalog of spells up in my mind Vince. You best watch yourself of I’ll come at you, like a curse, like a jinx. You won't know what hit you.”

“The only spell I’ve seen you master was that tickling jinx last week.” 

“An that was a perfect spell, Flitwick said so, gave Slytherin points.”

“Didn’t McGonagall take them away the next day when you tried to murder the mouse we was suppose to turn into a candle?”

“I didn’t try to murder it, besides it wouldn’t stay still…” Howard muttered, trailing off when Vince laughed hysterically. Howard rolled his eyes and shoved the smaller by hard enough that he toppled over while still in a fit of laughter. 

“Aha! Told you I’d come at yo-uggh!” he was cut off when Vince tackled him to the ground with a war cry. A tussle ensued, each trying to gain the upper hand all while laughing like lunatics. 

“Oh! My eyes! Oh god oh!....oh it's you two!” They both looked up to find Bob Fossil watching in disgust at the frankly inappropriate position they ended up in. “Jeez! I thought you guys were two freak deer going at it! Whaddya doin!?” Howard blushed and sat up. Somehow he had ended up on top of Vince, trying to pin his hands to the ground so that he could tickle he smaller boys sides. Quickly climbing to his feet he straightened his cloak and pulled down his jumper where it had ridden up. Vince didn’t seem fazed, he sat up and regarded Fossil with a frown.

“Alright Fossil?”

“I’ve been looking for you two, Bainbridge wants every Slytherin at the Quidditch match so that everyone can cheer for him.” 

“But Vince isn’t a Slytherin Fossil, he’s Ravenclaw.” 

“I don’t care Moon! The more people cheer for him the better he’ll play! Now get your hineys to the Quidditch pitch before I dock house points!” 

“You can’t take house points only teachers can do that. Besides you wouldn’t take them from your own house” said Vince matter of factly. 

“Just watch me Noir! Now move!” he yelled walking back up the path towards the school.

“He’s mental he is” commented Vince as they collected their belongings and followed the prefect. 

“Yea he is but we better do as he says, I don’t fancy getting yelled at again”

“But Howard I don’t want to cheer for bloody Dixon Bainbridge he isn’t even any good, besides they’re playing Ravenclaw!” 

“Then we’ll cheer for them”

“Cheers Howard.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the second to last match of the school year. The end result would decided which team would go head to head for the quidditch cup and it was going spectacularly horrible for the Slytherins. Not that Howard particularly cared if his house lost. Only if they did Fossil and Bainbridge would be impossible to live with, and they already sort of were.

Ravenclaw was in the lead and the Slytherins only chance was to catch the snitch. It didn’t look like that was going to happen any time soon judging by the bored yet frustrated look on Bainbridges face. The snitch hadn’t been seen the whole match, not even a glimmer. Howard had a brief thought that the snitch had gotten bored as well and flitted off to find a nice female snitch to settle down with, maybe have some baby snitches. The thought made him laugh hard enough that he found himself telling Vince who laughed as well before coming up with names for the babies and wishing the snitch a good life away from the business of quidditch. 

“Quidditch is alright I guess” commented Vince as they watched a Ravenclaw chaser get hit violently by a bludger. The Slytherins were obviously taking their anger out on the other team  
“Still prefer football”

Howard hadn’t ever played the muggle sport but had seen a few muggle kids playing it near the park by his house. From what he had seen he figured he was too tall with too much leg to ever be good. Vince still lamented the fact that he couldn’t teach Howard to play. Howard had the same thoughts about quidditch, except he knew that Vince might actually be suited for the game in a few years. Ever since their first flying lesson he knew that Vince could join the team if he wanted, maybe as a chaser or a seeker. Every once in a while, usually during or after a game, Howard fancied the thought that HE could join the team one day, as a beater or keeper maybe. He wasn’t good on a broom though and he had a healthy fear of heights. So the idea was normally banished before it could become hope. 

With a flurry of cheering from both sides, the seekers dived for the allusive snitch. 

“Holy shit! Oh sorry mommy, I mean McGonagall! They’ve seen the snitch and they’re going for it! I can’t believe it! GO Bainbridge! Oh and...that other guy!” Fossil screamed into the megaphone “you can do it baby! Get them points! Catch that golden bitch!....I mean snitch!” 

You could barely hear him over the cheering in the stadium. Howard and Vince happily cheered on the Ravenclaw seeker as he dived left at the last moment for the snitch when it veered away. Bainbridge never saw it coming and had to dodge the Ravenclaw or be hit. In the resulting commotion they could make out Fossil screaming and crying over the Slytherin’s failure. It looked as if it would be Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor for the house cup. Howard was sure he would be rooting for Ravenclaw again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here I'm afraid, except that I enjoyed writing their conversation. I love writing their dialogue, it comes to me so easily sometimes. 
> 
> also wouldn't you just love to hear Bob Fossil announce for a Quidditch match?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, Howard worries about finals and the approaching summer holiday, Vince isn't worried at all, and why would Naboo want to join a club of weirdos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're at the end folks. I don't have much to say other then I wish I had written more or given it any sort of plot lol tbh I think I was eager to finish so I could start the next one. Either way, the boys first year at Hogwarts is over, and I hope everyone enjoyed the calm ride, second year should be a little more exciting.

End of the year exams were fast approaching. Howard felt the impending doom the moment classes re-started after Easter break. He and Vince had decided to stay at school this time around, enjoying Easter dinner and all the sweets the smaller boy could get his hands on. Now the holidays were over and Howard tried to put as much emphasis on studying as he could without losing Vince’s or anyone's interest. 

He hadn’t needed to convince Naboo to join them in the library, but he had given up on Leroy after about two minutes. Now they sat at a table laden with books, parchment, used quills and pots of ink. While Howard paged through his charms book, Naboo made notes using a long peacock feather that he swore was better use then any old regular quill. Howard had “borrowed” it once to see if the odd boys claims were true, so far he hadn’t noticed anything different other than maybe having an allergy to the thing. Vince meanwhile had made no progress at all and currently had his head down, face buried in the crook of his arm, groaning at how bored he was. Naboo’s cat familiar, Bollo, sat perched on a pile of books and when Howard tried to remove a book he only got growled and clawed at for his troubles.

The quiet atmosphere was interrupted by a multitude of voice approaching their table.

“This is an outrage! He isn’t accomplished enough to join us!” cried a nasaly voice, inviting a irritated shush from not only Madam Pince the librarian, but other students as well. It was a small group of older students, three of them had Ravenclaw colors, the fourth had Slytherin colors. 

“As if you would know you pear-shaped grape!” said a dark skinned boy with a deep voice “you hardly came off as ‘accomplished’ when you joined two years ago and I’ll have you know that I protested that quite thoroughly” 

“I knew it was you! This is a bleedin outrage it is! I’ve got more ability in my little pinky then you have in your whole body!” said a shorter boy with pink streaks running through his brown hair. they had finally stopped at they’re table, causing Vince and Naboo to finally look up as well. 

“Gentlemen” reasoned the tallest of the four. He had a headboy badge on his robes, his hair was buzzed short and his eyes were so pale Howard could have sworn that the boy was blind “neither of you have has as much magically ability as I do, now enough squabbling on the subject” he said turning towards them “Ah Naboo, I hope your ready, we’ll be heading out soon. Oh hello Vincent” 

Vince greeted the older boy with a small smile “alright Dennis?” 

“As good as can be expected, come along Naboo, before Tony and Saboo here invokes Pince’s wrath” 

“Oh shut your cake hole Dennis! We’re headed to Hogsmeade! The three broomsticks won’t know what hit it!” said Tony excitedly, making the Saboo roll his eyes. 

“Alright alright, keep you robes on” said Naboo, gathering his things and scooping Bollo into his arms before following the four boys out of the library. It was only after they had left that Howard realized two things. One, that the fourth boy, the Slytherin, hadn’t said a thing and was staring up at the ceiling in a dazed sorta way. Two, none of them so much as looked his way, it was like he hadn’t even been there. Perhaps it was the Slytherin colors that turned them off, but then they had a Slytherin with them. So it couldn’t have been anything to do with house prejudice. Maybe it was just simply the fact that the three older boys knew Vince and Naboo because they shared a dormitory? Even still the polite thing to do would have been to say hello. 

He watched Vince drag a heavy leather bound book towards himself and start to page through it. “What was that about?” he asked once the room was quiet again. 

“Hmm? Oh it's top secret, very mysterious. Naboo told me everythin, it's a shaman club. They all think they’re well smart but really they’re all just arrogant knobs” 

“Why would Naboo want to join them?”

“Rumor has it they have crazy parties at the end of term, think we could crash it?” Vince whispered excitedly.

“I’d rather not, they weren’t the most friendly. Didn’t even say hello or you know acknowledge my presence” 

“they didn’t see you did they?”

“What do you mean? I’m sitting right here, un-obstructed” 

“well, you kind of blend into the background a bit”

“I do not blend in! I stand out in a crowd, yes sir”

“No its true, sometimes I have trouble finding you and I see your generic face everyday. Face it Howard you’ve got nothing going on” 

“Yea well there's such a thing as having to much going on little man” He replied gesturing at Vince’s pointy face with his quill. Vince laughed with derision and went back to paging through the book “besides we’re meant to blend in with society, with the muggles so they don’t catch on yea?” 

“Wot like a spy?”

“Exactly like a spy” 

“Are there spy wizards?”

“Oh yea, Aurors they’re called, kind of like an elite crime fighting force out there catching dark wizard. Dangerous stuff, well respected, I should be an Auror.” Vince laughed again, this time much louder prompting Pince to shush them again. 

“You an Auror? Just last week you you couldn’t reverse the leg-lock jinx on yourself, how do you expect to fight dark wizards?” 

“Well when I’m older, trained, more worldly. I’d take you with me of course, we could be partners” Vince looked up at him with an odd look and smiled, as if he hadn’t been expecting Howard to say that. He could tell that Vince wasn’t going to make fun now, not after a statement like that. 

“You’d bring me along and we could fight dark wizards side by side?” 

“Yea, who else would I want with me? Fossil?”

“I’d hope not! He’d be awful, worse then you even. You’d need me to back you up” 

“Yes exactly, we’d be the best team the auror office ever saw, except you aren't going to end up doing anything if you don’t study for finals” Vince merely groaned and re-buried his head in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exams came and went exceedingly quickly. They weren’t to know their marks until the term officially ended but Howard was sure that his grades were acceptable enough. Vince didn’t seem bothered or nervous about his, Howard wasn’t sure if that was confidence or sheer naivety but whatever it was it seemed to be working for the smaller boy.

The last quidditch match of the term had been played with mix results. Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw soundly. On one hand it was disappointing to see Ravenclaw loose after such a tremendous victory over Slytherin, on the other hand Howard couldn’t help being proud that Gryffindor had won at all. It was during the end of term feast that the quidditch cup was awarded to the Gryffindor house with much celebration.The House cup went to Slytherin, apparently for the 3rd year in a row. His fellow Slytherins here happy but Howard couldn’t find it himself to care very much. 

As the last weeks of the term dwindled, he found his thoughts turning towards the summer months. The idea of returning home was odd, having to be away from Vince was odder. They hadn’t spoken about it much, but Vince would go on and on about all the things he planned to do with his summer, a lot of shopping apparently. Howard was less certain of his plans, maybe he would try that muggle sport that Vince enjoyed. 

The past school year had proven that they were friends, best friends, and he knew that come next semester things would be the same. He was certain, as he watched Vince climb aboard the Hogwarts express the morning after the end of the year feast, that no matter what happened for the rest of their lives he would remember the last year fondly. 

“You’ll write to me everyday won't you Howard?” asked Vince claiming the first empty compartment as theirs. 

“I don’t know about everyday little man but I’ll try” he promised sitting across from the smaller boy and turning to look out the window. Once the train started he felt Vince move and sit next to him as close as possible without being wedged against him. He smiled in bemusement and let him be, after all there would be three months where they wouldn’t see each other. He selfishly wanted to spend as much time with the ravenclaw as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> so I knew from the beginning that the shaman council should all be Ravenclaws, except for Kirk because lets face it the kid is obviously a psychopath and is probably the next dark lord.


End file.
